This project aims to study the role of nonesterified fatty acids (NEFAs) in hypertension of obesity. The role of insulin and hyperinsulinemia in hypertension has been studied, and while not able to link insulin to increa d neurovascular tone or BP, there is such evidence for NEFAs. This study hypothesizes that pyrazinoylguanidine may mediate effects of NEFAs on the vascular system.